BN2
'BN2 '''is a block (formerly channel) featured on BaconNetwork The block has been airing since June 25, 2016 from 9am - 11am, and formerly aired as its own channel from February 8, 2016. The block is successful, as around 15% of the most viewed broadcasts on the channel per week are part of the block. Programming *Meelk n' Creem (2000 - 2005 episodes only) *Earth *Dr. Bread *Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing *International Ace Station *Choco's Adventures (2000 - 2005 episodes only) Specials Valentine Lovin' On February 14th, Valentine's specials or love-related episodes of BN2 programming aired from 5pm - 6:15pm. Cat Fest Back-to-back Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing aired from 5pm - 6:30pm every weekday during the Easter break to celebrate it. A Saturday of _____ Every few weeks, a marathon of a BN2 programme will air throughout the full block on Saturdays. Examples of the title include "A Saturday of Meelk" or "A Saturday of Dr. Bread". Accessibility for the blind and deaf Subtitling All of BN2's programming has subtitles for the deaf and hard of hearing. Audio description Meelk n' Creem, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing's first season and Earth, which were all audio described when they originally aired, have audio description on BN2 for the blind. Schedule *9am: Meelk n' Creem *9:30am: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing *10am: Choco's Adventures *10:15am: Dr. Bread *10:30am: Earth *10:45am: International Ace Station Other Bumpers 15 seconds into a show, a semi-transparent red banner will run across the screen, before showing the show currently on then the show up next, in text. After a show during the credits, they will shrink into the middle of the screen and the show up next will be shown in text, then the show up later, with two clips of the show next/later on the outside. Before a show begins a short clip from the show will occasionally play before text reading "NOW: (show name)" is shown. Website bn2.baconnetwork.co.uk is the link to BN2's website in the United Kingdom, featuring games, videos and competitions based on the programming. The link was launched on February 6, 2016. YouTube ''Note: This channel is completely '''fanon '''and will not be found on YouTube. BN2 videos are uploaded to the regular BaconNetwork channel, but instead of the title being "clip name | show name | BaconNetwork", it is "clip name | show name | BN2". Break After one 11-minute segment of a show (or half of a 22-minute episode), the episode will stop. If it was an 11-minute segment, the credits will roll and the bumper (see Bumpers) will show for the show up next and later, before cutting to one commercial for BaconNetwork (for half of a 22-minute show it will cut straight to the commercial). 7 commercials will then play, before one commercial for BaconNetwork and sometimes a BN2 commercial for a special, marathon or the website, before returning to the show (though a "now" bumper may air before this). After the full episode ends, the same will happen again (this time including 22-minute shows) before a new show begins. Gallery BN2.png|Logo since launch on February 8, 2016. BN2Space.png|Screen bug during International Ace Station BN2splitscreen1.png|Split-screen after Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:BaconZone Category:Channels